Looming Shadows
by Olive Vendomme
Summary: Set on season 4, episode called Looming Shadows (the one where Ed is in Winry's room while she's changing clothes). This fic is basically my version of that episode. This first chapter is rated T just for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I really really wanted to write this fic, it's basically how the episode Looming Shadows would have been if I'd been the writter (as if t.t) Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Drop me a line if you feel like it.**

 ***I do not own any of the characters or the anime, just another crazy fan***

* * *

"Doesn't look like anyone's home" Winry heard one of the men who carried her inside the tank to her house say.

"We are here now, Miss Winry" Said the other man.

Winry came out of the tank and left the hot air in exchange for the chilly air that surrounded Rossembool this time of year at this time in the afternoon. She came out of the tank and made her way inside her home. She was glad she was finally here, a place she knew, a place where she wasn't a stranger or a prisoner. "Mmmm, still smells like home" she said relieved, accompanied by her new body guards.

She made a gesture indicating to them to follow her through the backdoor of the house.

"Woow, It seems as if an automail bomb went off" one of the men exclaimed.

"Try not to touch the work in progress" Winry was tired. She didn't feel like giving them a tour around the house and being a proper hostess just yet. She needed a change of clothes. Her clothing was dirty and sweaty from the long journey, nothing that a hot bath and a change of cloth could not fix.

Winry went up the stairs, already enjoying the peace she would have once inside the bathtub. She opened the door to her bedroom taking in the familiar sight, though with the lights still off, a bad habit of hers. She knew this house like the back of Ed's automail's hand. She didn't need much light to move around her small decluttered room. She opened the closet and picked a clean set of clothes, a pink oxford shirt and a pair of blue pants, and headed to her bed to change.

"It's gotten so dusty in here" she murmured to herself while beginning to undress. She started to pull her tank top off when a strange figure caught her attention through the corner of her eye. Her heart stopped in her chest. A million thoughts went through her mind. Maybe someone had sneaked into her bedroom to attack her and hold her captive. Her vision got used to the poor lighting and the strange figure suddenly became painfully familiar. She could not breath. Edward was sitting in a chair only a few meters away from her. She felt her stomach clutch. She screamed. She screamed out of frustration and embarrassment. What the hell was he doing here in Reesembool? Even more, what was he doing in her room?

In no time, the men who had escorted her to the house burst through the bedroom door pointing their guns in the air.

"Hey! What's the matter here?" One said.

Edward tried unsuccessfully to find the words to explain the situation.

"What's Edward Elric doing in here?" the other one inquired.

This was so embarrassing. She remembered one of her childhood fears. When she'd started to grow up and her body began to change and the Elric's were home she always changed herself quickly and made sure she wasn't showering while they were at her house, fearing they would walk on her changing or showering and notice the changes that were so frightful for a young girl without a mother to comfort her and be there through them with her.

All of a sudden not only were the two man standing at her bedroom door but also two familiar faces that had probably followed Ed to Resembool, and the dog appeared as well.

"What the hell is going on up here?" Greed was also here. Though for Winry it was still Lin.

Winry was sick and tired. All she wanted was some peace and quiet after the last couple of months and not a welcoming waggon in her bedroom right after Ed had caught a glimpse of her naked upper body.

While all the men in her room engaged in a discussion of some sort, Winry took the chance to get closer to Ed and tried for once to use words instead of a wrench to get him to speak.

"Ok Ed, you wanna tell me what's going on here?" Winry was still embarrassed and didn't want to look Ed in the eyes. Ed was expecting a beating from her and tried to keep his distance.

"Looks like a cautionary tale about guns"

"Don't be a smart ass and tell me why you are in my room" Winry insisted.

Ed did not want to confess that the very reason he was in Winry's room was because it was a habit of his. Whenever he felt lonely and missed Winry he would sneak into her bedroom and take it all in. The pictures in the wall, the scent, Winry's mess, everything was an interesting piece of a puzzle and Ed liked putting puzzle pieces together.

He blushed deeply and Winry could tell. "Just wanted a place private to eat my sandwich" clearly she wasn't going to buy that was she?

The five men and dog kept arguing and Winry had enough of it. "Get out of my room" shouted Winry releasing the tension that was building inside of her. She kicked the men out except for Ed. Even though Ed had seen her and she did not know what to say next she hadn't seen him in a while and she needed to check on him. See if he was alright and his automail was still working properly.

"I was worried about you" confessed Winry. She knew it was a blunt statement but it was true and she needed to let him know. Ed was stricken by the comment but it warmed his heart and answered that he had been worried about her too.

"I though Al was with you" said Ed making her remember. "He's at the train station right now, he's with Miles. The train's gonna leave soon, you might be able to make it if you hurry" Ed stood up quickly and started running to the door but stopped half way through when he remembered it might not be such a good idea.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Winry concerned. "Don't you wanna see him?"

Ed really did want to see his brother. That's all he wanted right then and there. But he had to be wise about his exposure to the public. "Well, technically I'm a fugitive right now. I can't risk anyone seeing me"

"But still" she said. She knew how much Ed wanted to run towards Al.

"Winry?" interrupted an old and familiar voice. "Welcome home" said Granny Pinako.

"Hey Granny, I hope you weren't worried. I missed you" _

Granny Pinako went downstairs to prepare a meal for the kids and the Hooligans they had brought with them. Winry had asked Ed to leave her room so she could change clothes and then headed downstairs to help her Gran.

Edward was sitting in the kitchen looking bored. He watched Winry while she helped around and for a split second he unlocked the trunk in his head where he kept all of his fantasies about a life with Winry. A life he didn't dare to picture a lot in case the Promise day didn't turn out in their favour. There was also the fact that he would have to confess his feelings to Winry and she had to decide whether to continue by his side or not, and truth be told, at times this seemed much scarier than facing the promised day.

While the family and guests where having dinner, Pinako asked the reason why these men where in Resembool and Greed mentioned Ed having to adjust his automail, to which Pinako answered that she did not like to fidget with Ed's automail because it was not her creation and hinted at Winry to take a look at it later.

Secretly Winry was thrilled she was getting some time along with Ed. Even if lately she had seen him more than usual, having gone to Briggs with him and all, she still cherished every automail appointment she had with his favourite customer and his favourite boy. Even if Winry did not know it yet, Ed felt the same way.

Once dinner was over Pinako and the men cleaned everything up while Winry and Ed went upstairs to the room they usually used to do automail maintenance.

Ed took off his shirt and pants and put on a pair of shorts while Winry opened boxes to look for the pieces necessary for this ordeal. She approached the bed where Ed was sited and took a closer look at his arm. She loved having Ed with so little clothing near her. She felt in power, something she didn't feel often when it came to Ed because, as much as she tried to hide it behind wrench beatings and tough language, her knees destabilised when in close proximity to him.

"Your automail is not in such a bad shape" she said "both of them, they look quite good actually"

"Yes well, I didn't want to worry you... or be at the end of a beating" he was trying to make small talk. Being half naked in front of Winry was never easy.

Winry smiled and look up at him from her kneeling position holding his automail leg. "Wise call"

Ed was not sure if what he was going to do next was as wise as his previous decision but he felt the need to let Winry know how he really did appreciate her. He reached for her hand and put his own on top of hers on his knee and said "Thank you, Win, for everything. For coming to Briggs when I asked and always being there when we need you. I know you have a life apart from us and I should start making appointments and not just dropping by like today. So thank you" He had stopped looking her in the eyes half way through his little speech but went back to her eyes when he was done.

Winry stopped what she was doing. New touches are odd. She knew Ed and how his body felt but not in this way, this new intimate door he was opening. She turned her hand so her palm was facing his palm and gave him a squeeze. "Don't be silly. I'll do anything for you and Al. You are my family after all remember?" She said and noticed Ed's thumb slowly circling in soft motions, caressing his hand. She knew Ed and her where close but this little gesture could only mean so much. She took the chance and did the same to his hand. They stayed like that, hand intertwined and brushing their thumbs to the other's hand looking innocently into each other's eyes and smiling to confirm this action was okay.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Asked Winry breaking the peaceful silence in a small voice "Cause we are a lot of people in this house tonight and I'm not about to give my room to any of them"

"Don't worry. They can sleep in the room I usually use and I'll sleep here or in the couch" Ed motioned Winry to sit next to him instead of being on the cold floor like she was.

"You can sleep with me" said Winry honestly. She didn't want Ed sleeping uncomfortably days before his big fight. "I don't mind and my bed has enough space" she would normally blush just by the thought of suggesting such a thing but she was dead serious, she worried about him and the couch did not seem like an option.

"You are joking right?" laughed Ed "Pinako would kill me if she found out"

"I don't think she would. Anyhow, there's no need to tell her. She's probably sleeping by now" She broke the eye contact. That did sound a little forward of her. She hoped she was reading Ed's signals well, otherwise she would not hear the end of it. They were both quite grown, they could share a bed alright. She had never shared a bed even as innocently as just laying with someone else before. Sure, she had dated two boys from town a couple of times but nothing more than a kiss there and a lonesome hug but since Ed's life had gotten as difficult as it had and he seemed to need her more than before she had stopped trying to date like her friends and be there for the two brothers. She wasn't sure if Ed was as inexperienced as she was but she knew better than to think about that.

"Okay" Ed answered. He was too nervous to say anything else. What did this new arrangement entail? Not much had been said but there was room for endless interpretation.

Winry told the men they could sleep in Ed's usual room and walked to her bedroom where Ed was. She fetched her toiletries and pyjamas and headed to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth. She looked in the mirror and played with her hair. It was ridiculous, she thought. They were just sleeping. She decided to just leave it lose and put on her pyjama shorts and shirt. _

Winry hesitated before entering her own bedroom. Her heart was racing. She was excited but dreadfully nervous. She really liked Ed, she knew she was in love with him and would take whatever he had to offer; but the solely idea of ending up with a broken heart was enough to make her doubt her every move.

She pushed the door open gently and Ed was awkwardly standing next to her desk facing her. "I didn't know which side of the bed you liked best" he smiled not looking directly at her; until he did and Winry said "I mean... the bed is big enough for two but It's definitely not a two sized bed"

"You know what I mean!" said Ed stubbornly. She missed that tone. That one was familiar, not the soft way he was speaking to her since the automail maintenance earlier that day.

"I'll sleep next to the wall" Winry walked to the bed and got down the covers patting the space available inviting Ed in. He walked to the bed with a straight face and got down the covers as well.

At first their bodies did not dare to move. Their feet and legs where at a cautious distance. Winry was lying on her side facing Ed and he was looking up at the ceiling.

"Ed?" asked Winry "Is everything ok?... It's just-it's just sleeping you know?" She did not want to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah. It actually feels nice. Knowing and seeing with my eyes that you are safe" He turned to his side as well and looked her in the eyes. He blushed and Winry noticed it which gave her more confidence. She touched his flesh foot with hers which were dead cold and made Edward say "God! are you always this cold? what are you a zombie?"

Following their playful state, she answered "Well then I'll leave them there, so you can warm them for me"

"if you are cold I can hug you, you know?" Ed said. Now it was Winry's turn to blush. Ed found this really cute and with a little "Come on" he nagged closer and hugged Winry who, after a while, said "I missed you".

Ed answered "I missed you too" and kissed the top of her head. The walls they had built to function around each other where slowly coming down. They both knew it and they could feel it. Right there in the dark of the night inside those four walls that kept them from the rest of the world the rules seemed bendable and everything seemed possible.

Winry started to think about the fact that Ed and Al's biggest battle was about to come and the possibility of nights like this one to repeat themselves might be close to zero. She knew what she wanted and thought that Ed might want the same too.

"Ed?" Winry asked timidly but steadily.

"Yes?" He answered with a hint of curiosity.

"Have you dated, ever?" Winry pronounced those words quietly and tentatively. She did not want to go too far and scare Ed away.

Ed didn't answer at first. He didn't know what the best answer was. Maybe she was looking for someone with experience. Maybe if he said he had dated a few girls she might think he wasn't serious about relationships, when the truth was that everything concerning Winry was serious to him.

"No" Ed decided to answer honestly "I haven't really had the time; it's not something I'm avoiding I just haven't thought about it much" He started to draw circles in her arm with his fingers causing goose bumps all over her arm. He didn't know if she was still cold or if that's how she reacted to his touch. If that was the case, he could not wait until he could cause goose bumps all over her body.

"And you?" he felt he had the right to receive an answer as well.

"I have" She felt him stiffen a bit "Two guys from town. My friends sat me up with Bill from the house near the station, remember him? and some other guy you probably don't know" Suddenly she felt the need to say "We only hanged out a couple of times, just kisses and holding hands. Nothing more"

Ed did not mind if Winry had experienced things with other guys, it was only natural for her to continue with her life while he wasn't around. He had to admit though that he did feel a bit happier to know she had not shared a bed with anyone yet.

"Mustang is always telling me how I should _have fun with girls_ more often so I can _blow off some steam._ He says the problem with me is that I'm always tense and angry" Ed laughed trying not to feel uncomfortable talking about such a subject with his childhood friend.

Winry decided to take this opportunity to put sex on the table. She had grown up, she knew that, she could feel it when she thought about Ed and what their bodies could do. They weren't kids anymore, young sure, but not kids. If there was someone who she wanted to share her first time with was Edward Elric.

"Maybe I could help you with that" She began moving her leg, the one that at the moment had peacefully rested between Ed's legs, upwards until it pressed against Ed's groin. Ed jumped slightly at the touch and blushed profusely. He was new to this, that was for sure, but he wasn't naive. He knew were this was going.

"Winry..." Ed tried to speak but his bed partner cut him off

"I mean it Ed. If you need to relax then I might be able to give you the release you need" She climbed on top of Ed, her hair falling down her shoulders and reaching Ed's shoulders as well. Straddling one leg she kissed him slightly and when Ed kissed her back she deepened the kiss. Right in that moment Ed was in heaven. Winry's lips made him feel knots in his stomach and his skin felt a hundred times more sensitive than ever. He was enjoying the kissing until he felt Winry's hips thrust right next to his groin. Ed stopped.

"Winry, I don't know if this is a good idea" he stroked her cheek gently "I might hurt you and you haven't given this much thought" Ed watched Winry's face go from a love, to doubt, to annoyance.

"Do you seriously think I would just give my virginity just like that? Without thinking about it?" She sighed "I'm old enough Ed. I want to do this with you because I can and I think you would like it too. Besides, there's not much to think about. You are under a lot of preassure and could use sex to release the tension and I like you and I know you care for me"

"I do" Ed replied sincerely resting his arms on Winry's hips.

"Then what do you say? should we try?"

"Ok" and they continued kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I wanted to write this part as realistic as possible. Not that I don't enjoy an idealistic sexy fanfic once in a while but I feel like there aren't enough fanfics that put the characters through real situations when it comes to sex so here it is** **J** **hope you enjoy**

Previously on Looming Shadows: _"Winry, I don't know if this is a good idea" he stroked her cheek gently "I might hurt you and you haven't given this much thought" Ed watched Winry's face go from love, to doubt, to annoyance._ _"Do you seriously think I would just give my virginity just like that? Without thinking about it?" She sighed "I'm old enough Ed. I want to do this with you because I can and I think you would like it too. Besides, there's not much to think about. You are under a lot of pressure and could use sex to release the tension and I like you and I know you care for me"_ _"I do" Ed replied sincerely resting his arms on Winry's hips._ _"Then what do you say? should we try?"_ _"Ok" and they continued kissing._

* * *

Ed's head was spinning. When he arrived at Resembool earlier that day he'd never thought his relationship with Winry would take this turn. He wanted this almost as badly as getting his body back. He'd imagined this moment a lot of times while he played with himself while no one was watching but those times where different. In his fantasies he knew what he was doing, but in real life not so much. Under Winry's eagerness he could tell she was just as nervous because she hadn't made a move since she suggested they give this a try and several minutes had passed since then.

"Maybe we should try to do the basics first?" Ed broke the kissing.

"What do you mean?" Winry blushed. She did not like feeling naive and impressionable in front of Ed. She was a strong courageous woman and she could handle sex. Or so she believed.

"Win" Ed tucked a string of hair behind her ear. "I say we get to know each other first" It sounded funny even to him. They knew each other perfectly well, but not in this new romantic/sexual way. He did not want to disappoint either, and he thought that if they played with each other's bodies they might get what they wanted and needed without feeling too embarrassed and pressured.

Ed assured Winry "I want to do this with you. I really do. But we are not exactly experts in the field and I don't want to ruin it. I say we do...other things today and maybe tomorrow we can try for real"

Winry did not realize how nervous she was until she felt her body relax after Ed's words. It was a good idea, like practising. "Ok" Winry said "what would you like to try?"

Ed adverted his gaze. He knew what he wanted but saying it aloud was something completely different. "Have you ever gone down on someone before?" he whispered. He could feel himself getting harder and harder and he though if they took care of that first he could focus on Winry later and be at his 100% percent. He'd heard the Colonel talking about his adventures once or twice and had a rough idea of what girls liked.

"No" admitted Winry "but I can try if you want me to"

Ed felt like he was dreaming. Suddenly all the blood in his body went down to that already hard and sensitive spot. Winry took the hem of his pyjama shorts and pulled them down. She didn't show it, but was impressed when she saw Ed's penis trying to get out of his briefs. She'd never been this close to a man's groin before and was willing to continue exploring. She reminded herself that this was Ed and that, being the first girl who had ever gone this far with him, his expectations weren't surely that high.

She took him in her mouth slowly, she didn't want to mess things up. She took half of him in her mouth careful to hide her teeth and do all the work with her lips but her tongue joined in naturally. Slowly but surely she went even further down until she felt herself choke and was careful from then on. It wasn't a pleasant feeling after all and did not want to repeat it. Little did she know in the future she would lose that fear and shyness. She dared to look up at Ed and felt relief by seeing his head thrown back and panting. His automail arm was battling with the sheets of her bed, grasping them tightly and his flesh and bone hand was tangled in her hair helping her with the pace.

Not long after Winry had started that Ed felt himself coming close to the edge. Suddenly all his inhibitions vanished and there was only one idea in his mind. He motioned Winry with his hands to stop what she was doing.

"If we continue with this I might finish any moment"

"Well, that's the idea isn't it?" Winry tried stroking Ed and was about to go down on him once again when she heard Ed say "Don't you want to see if we can do it?"

"Edward, two seconds ago you said this was going too fast and proposed we didn't go that far" said Winry a little annoyed and confused.

"I know..." Ed blushed. This shouldn't be so awkward, should it? "Would it be that bad though? I - I want to feel how it would be like with you" He had to get it out, it was the only way, he was tired of doubting his every word, he was not the patient type "I want to have you under me" He said while pinning Winry on the bed below his body "and I want to see your face when I touch you and when I enter you, if it's okay with you" He added just in case he had been too blunt about it.

"Edward" Winry squeaked.

"Come on Win. You trust me don't you?" He pressed his palm to her cheek and caressed it tenderly "I think you could use a release as well" He gave her a cheeky grin.

Winry looked away. "Okey" She put both her arms around his neck and Ed lowered himself to kiss her mouth. With his automail hand and his legs he balanced himself while with his other hand he started touching her. "Am I doing this the right way?"

"You might want to shift your finger a bit, you have to find a..." With her hand she guided him through the unknown territory that was familiar to her and in a matter of minutes she was so aroused she did not want to wait any longer. "Try entering one finger" Winry said and Ed complied. That one finger felt really intense and caused Winry to moan. Ed loved that sound and wanted to hear it again so he started stroking gently. Winry grabbed both of Ed's arms tightly feeling every movement. A few more strokes and he tried inserting another finger. Without much difficulty he had both fingers inside of a very aroused Winry Rockbell. Winry had enough of foreplay and was ready to try to take all of Edward in. She stopped him.

"I'm sorry I'm not better at this. It came so naturally to you before..." Ed apologized.

Winry grabbed his face with her hand and assured him "Don't apologize. I enjoyed showing you how to do it" She kissed him "besides, a few more times and you won't need my help anymore" His eyes widened and once she realised what she'd just say she blushed profusely, but before she could take it back Ed answered "I promise I'll use you to practice as long as it takes me to please you without your help" He felt more comfortable now saying things like that.

"I'm ready to try for real"

"Okay" He placed one hand on her butt and positioned himself right where he was going to push minutes later. He started moving, his boxers still on and her underwear on as well. They enjoyed this. Moving with their closed on, getting used to being in closed proximity with someone else. They continued to thrust into each other and kiss. Ed grabbed Winry's panties and started to pull them down. She complied and helped him, and after she was completely naked she took his off.

"I have some condoms on the nightstand" Winry said

"Why would you have condoms on the nightstand?" asked Ed surprised.

"I wanted to do this for quite some time" she wasn't afraid to speak her mind anymore. They were already naked in front of each other, naked truths were not that much hard to speak out loud anymore.

They stayed in silence and smiled at each other. Excitement was running through their bodies. Winry withdraw a condom from the drawer of the nightstand and gave it to Ed who rolled it down his length.

"So... Do you still want to do it?" He asked her looking into her eyes.

"Yes. But do it slowly and be careful"

"I will"

Winry grabbed Ed's arms while he settled himself between her legs and pushed inside of her very slowly. She felt pain and discomfort and Ed could tell.

"Do you need me to stop?"

"No... just stay there for a minute. Let me...adjust"

He made out with her some more and with his finger started touching her where he now knew could make her give in to him. After a few tries she helped him and after a few minutes he moved into her almost naturally and smoothly.

"How are you?" Ed hoped she was having as good a time as he was but he was knew he had to be careful not to hurt Winry or make her feel uncomfortable. He wanted her to enjoy it enough so they could try again another time and maybe someday make this a regular activity.

"I'm ok. It feels weird but it doesn't hurt half as much as it did before" She smiled. She was trying to focus on Ed's proximity and taking in the view. She had untangled Ed's hair and was now hugging him to her chest. Suddenly Ed thrust in so deeply that her legs automatically moved up and she felt herself open wider. They both gasped and she realised if she put her legs higher they'll be able to move effortlessly. She hugged his hips with her legs instead of just having them open on the bed like they were and little by little she began to enjoy it.

At this sudden movement, that brought both of them pleasure, Ed knew he would not last much longer. He was a bit disappointed since it hadn't been that long since they'd started. He pinned both of Winry's hand to the bed and increased his speed as much as Winry's body allowed.

"Winry I can't do this for much longer" He warned half apologizing and hoping she wouldn't be disappointed as well.

"Good, cause I'm really sensitive down there and need you to get out soon" they laughed. They were grateful they could experience their first time with each other.

"Ok" said Ed and got ready to finish. He let go of one of Winry's hands and laced it through her hair and with their forehead's touching he came with a grunt.

Winry watched Ed closely. It was so arousing seeing him like this. Sweaty but not dripping and completely out of energy but not from battle and the possibility of being seriously injured.

Ed laid on top of Winry resting and catching his breath when he remembered that Winry needed him to pull out and so he did. He took the condom off, put his shorts on and walked to the bathroom to throw the condom on the bin. When he came back Winry made a sudden movement and he realised what she's been doing. She'd been touching herself.

She looked at him shyly and embarrassed. Ed knew she hadn't had the realised he had told her he could give her but he hoped she hadn't given up on him. He approached the bed and kneeled on the floor next to Winry who was on the bed. He caressed her cheek.

"How about we try to get you off?" He whispered.

She blushed. "I don't know Ed... I'll be really nervous and won't be able to"

"I get it. But maybe you can start teaching me, just tell me what you want me to do. If it's too much we can stop, I'll go back to the couch and you can take care of it yourself" He wanted to let her know that she was important to him and he cared about her a great deal.

"yeah, ok"

Ed climbed to the bed and covered themselves with the blankets.

"So should I..?" Winry was even more nervous now than before. Masturbating in front of someone wasn't exactly something she was particularly comfortable or used to doing, let along in front of Ed, although she had masturbated to an image of him several times before.

"Just do what you usually do, if you want _me_ to do it just tell me. Or you know... you can just look at me and touch yourself if that does it for you" Ed had regained part of his esteem and was now just being cocky.

"you are so full of yourself" Winry said and gave him a little punch on the chest.

"Seriously though" Ed stopped smiling "Do what makes you comfortable"

Winry looked at him dubiously. She then turned her gaze to the ceiling and imagined she was along in her room. She opened her legs slightly and began touching herself. In the meantime, Ed studied her cautiously. He took in every little movement and made mental notes to remember what she liked and how she liked it. They had just had sex for their first time in their lives but they weren't exactly teenagers any more, they knew what to expect and how to act in a way.

After a while she dared to open her eyes and look at him. There was something she needed him to do.

"Can you put your fingers inside of me like before?" Ed was happy to be given a part in this and he put himself to it. He put his automail arm around Winry's head so it rested higher than the rest of her body and with his other arm he complied to her request.

Winry loved feeling her entrance being taking cared of by Ed while she touched her clitoris over and over driving down a rollercoaster she knew well. Ed's face was over hers and she could tell he was enjoying the sight of her.

Twenty minutes had passed since she started masturbating and now she was right in the edge. A few more pushes of Ed's fingers and she was coming with a silent cry and closed eyes. Ed pulled her into his arms and they stayed like that until Winry admitted having to go to the bathroom. When she came back she put her pyjamas on and asked Ed to hold her.

"I'm so glad you asked me to sleep here tonight" Ed said.

"I was kind of hoping this would happen" Winry kissed Ed's neck.

"I knew it" Ed laughed. "I'm much better now Win. I feel like I have more strength than I did before. Thank you"

"Whenever you want Ed" Winry said and she kissed him.

They fell asleep in Winry's bed and the morning after everyone could tell the kids weren't kids anymore.


End file.
